An infectious cause of gastritis has been sought for many years. Interest in this area was renewed in 1983 when Warren & Marshall described curved bacilli in patients with antral gastritis. Because this organism was microscopically similar to Campylobacter jejuni, it was named Campylobacter pyloridis. In the ensuing three years, a number of investigators have begun to demonstrate interest in this field. Evidence is emerging that Campylobacter pyloridis, and perhaps other similar organisms, are indeed associated with gastritis. However, much needs to be learned about the organisms themselves, the exact relationship between these organisms and gastritis, their importance in disease states, and the potential for therapy. It is thus planned to have a 21/2 day workshop at Keystone Mountain, Colorado in August of 1987. This conference is timely since the topic is of burgeoning interest, and there has never been a conference devoted to Campylobacter gastritis. The overall objective of this workshop is to foster new ideas and to further collaborative efforts in the research of Campylobacter gastritis. Several characteristics of this workshop should promote a productive outcome. First, it is multidisciplinary. Campylobacter gastritis encompasses the fields of gastroenterology, microbiology, pathology, and infectious diseases. Experts from each of these fields will be invited to participate in the workshop. Second, investigators who are not specifically involved in Campylobacter gastritis research will be invited to offer perspectives from their work in related areas. For example, there are lessons to be learned from those who have studied the interaction of other bacteria lessons to be learned from those who have studied the interaction of other bacteria with other areas of the gastrointestinal tract. Third, the meeting will be limited to 75 attendees, 55 of whom will be funded. This relatively small group, coupled with a 5-session format, will permit adequate time for interchange and discussion. Finally, it is planned to invite, at a minimum, 10 young investigators who are working in this field to foster new research from up-and-coming workers.